


If You Only Knew

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Feels, Beta Harry, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Niall-centric, OT3, Omega Niall, Omega Space, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Power Bottom Louis, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Sugar Daddy Louis, Switch Harry, Top Louis, Vibrators, Werewolves, also my first time writing it soo, if you squint a lil bit, mostly just shameless smut tbh, theres a plot here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: We're born to please, to be the slaves that worship their feet, yet not all of us are what you'd say 'proper'. Nothing screamed proper more than the traditional relationship Niall, Harry, and Louis find themselves in, which of course was outdated and something that rarely happened in the society they lived in now. Otherwise known as the werewolf/sugar daddy au that came to mind written for my beautiful friends.





	1. Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's been a long while since I've posted anything and thought why not try something new I suppose. Which, here I am.
> 
> This idea I've sort of been working on for quite a while now, and I apologize in advance if there is any little errors that you find throughout the read, I've done my best to scour around for any but came up empty for the most part. Being the impatient person that I am, I thought that posting something would be interesting, especially this shameless excuse just to post a bunch of smut really with ideas I've had that I haven't seen and need fulfilled.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> x M

_ “Good boy.” _

 

Hands release their grip on smooth thighs, trailing down to untie the knotted hold of the prickly rope binding them, leaving behind angry marks in its wake. A strangled sob sounds over the heavy breathing that fills the air, muffled by the damp material stuffed within the blond’s mouth as he trembled through the aftershocks. His skin felt ablaze, residual desire pumping through his veins as he gave a feeble whimper, bones heavy and weighted with exhaustion.

 

“You’re so beautiful, princess.” The man murmured as Niall keened quietly at the pet name, his lips curling up into a lazy smile while his head lolled to the side to nuzzle into the hand resting there.

 

“My pretty boy.” Louis brushed the sweaty fringe off of the boy's forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there as he tossed away the remaining rope before rubbing his fingers over the marks wrapped around Niall’s wrists to get the circulation flowing back into them.

 

“Harry baby, grab me something to clean Niall off please.” He instructed to the boy sitting patiently off to the side as Louis rubbed a hand over Niall’s flushed skin, Harry scrambling off the bed to retrieve what was asked for his Alpha.

 

When Harry returned he passed the damp cloth over to Louis, sitting back onto the edge of the bed to watch him clean away at Niall’s tummy before dropping it down and scooping the boy up in his arms cuddling him close.

 

Niall let out a soft whimper at the jostling around, going pliant in Louis’ arms as he threw a hand out towards Harry with small noise of protest. “Haz.” He whined quietly, only calming when the boy moved closer to Niall and pressed himself against his other side.

 

“Shh, you’re alright princess.” Louis soothed as his gaze fell onto Harry for a moment with a thoughtful look before his lips curled into a smirk. “Go ahead and sleep for Daddy, baby.” He rubbed his hand over Niall’s arm gently, forcing his eyes away from the other so he could make sure when his princess was asleep.

 

When Niall had fallen asleep, Louis set the blond down carefully onto the bed allowing his hand to brush away the hair that had fallen onto his face. Looking up, Louis let his eyes travel over Harry stopping right above the hem of his briefs, noting the hard outline of his cock through the cotton material.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and touch yourself for Daddy.” Harry swallowed thickly, looking away from Louis’ heated gaze and moving a hand down to slip his briefs down stopping when he heard Louis’ disapproval.

 

“Did I tell you to take those off?” Louis asked sternly, as Harry pulled his hand away quickly feeling disappointed with himself for not listening.

 

“No.” He mumbled quietly, his lips forming a pout as kept his hand still, debating with himself if it was worth it to go against Louis anyways or continue to behave.

 

“Then don’t be greedy, and listen to Daddy.” Louis said simply, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Harry comply, running his hand down lower to brush against the hard outline of his cock through his briefs.

 

“Yes.” Harry mumbled, tugging on his lower lip slightly as he cupped himself, giving his cock a squeeze as he let out a soft moan.

 

“Yes what?” Huffing out impatiently, Harry rolled his eyes as he continued to palm himself, growing rather annoyed as he kept his eyes averted from Louis.

 

“Yes Daddy.” Harry grumbled, as he continued to work his hand over the outline of his cock, his body screaming at him to just take the stupid piece of material off and actually touch himself, while his mind told him to be a good boy for his daddy.

 

“What was that?” Louis reached out and grabbed a hold of Harry’s wrist, stopping him completely as he gave the boy a heated look. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I quite heard you correctly.” He said coolly, as Harry’s heart fluttered with anticipation before he swallowed and stated casually. “You heard me.”

 

Silence filled the room, the tension gradually growing as Louis stared at Harry with an unreadable look in his eyes before his lips twitched into a none too happy grin.

 

“Oh darling,” He gripped onto Harry’s wrist tightly before chuckling at his stubborn attitude and letting go of it. “You’re really asking for it.” Louis pressed on, shifting into a sitting position before he gently moved the sleeping blond onto the other side of the bed, being extra careful not to wake the boy as he finally turned back to Harry with dark, hungry eyes.

 

“Come sit in my lap, babe.” Louis ordered, beckoning Harry over with a hand as he waited patiently for the younger to climb into his lap. When Harry didn’t seem to move an inch, Louis quirked an eyebrow before moving up off the bed and walking around towards him instead. “So it’s going to be like that hm? Acting like a little brat.” He tsked disappointingly before reaching out to grip at Harry’s hair and tug his head back roughly, staring down at the boy with a piercing glare.

 

“I guess so.” Harry retorted through clenched teeth as he was forced to look up and meet Louis’ gaze, his hands resting neatly in his lap as Louis growled lowly in warning.

 

“You sure are acting like one.” Louis growled, releasing his grip before moving his hand down to press the beta onto his front against the bed, his other hand moving to yank down his briefs and land a harsh spank to his ass. “A brat who needs an attitude check.” He continued, landing another few spanks to each cheek upon hearing Harry protest and squirm, mumbling insults under his breath at Louis.

 

“You’re not helping your case at all love.” Louis purred into Harry’s ear, giving his arse a squeeze. “In fact, you’re just making it worse.”

 

“Whatever.” Harry glared down at the bed going quiet then as his fingers gripped onto the sheets beneath him, his body thrumming in anticipation upon hearing the growl coming from Louis. His eyes moved towards Niall’s sleeping form, taking note of the way he stirred in his sleep with a quiet whine at the Alpha’s growl before going still once again.

 

“Up.” Harry shivered at the command, scrambling up onto his feet as he felt Louis’ hands grab at his waist, tugging him down between his legs with his back pressed against his front. “Does my baby want punished, hm? Want Daddy to punish you while princess is sleeping.” Letting out a soft whine, Harry kept himself quiet knowing that it wasn't a question but rather a statement, his hips lifting as Louis wrapped his hand around his leaking cock.

 

“Please.” Harry mewled, bucking up into Louis’ hand for a moment before Louis smacked his inner thigh in reply, pressing his hips down as he slowly drawled his hand up to tease the head. “Daddy, please.”

 

“Hush.” Louis huffed, swatting at Harry’s thigh again before thumbing over the head of his cock and listening to the choked moan the boy released, feeling the way Harry struggled to keep still.

 

“That’s right baby, love it when Daddy touches you.” Louis brushed his hand over Harry’s leg, giving his cock a few slow tugs just to tease the boy and drive him insane. “Isn’t that right, love?” He questioned, his hand tightening slightly around Harry’s cock as he waited patiently for an answer, earning a loud whimper instead as he tsked before squeezing the boy’s cock harder.

 

“Yes Daddy, love it, please.” Harry pleaded, squirming around in the oldests lap as he tilted his head back with a whimper, bucking up against Louis’ hold when he continued to tease the head of his cock persistently. “Oh fuck, please!”

 

“You were being such a brat, baby. I don’t know if you deserve it.” Louis said calmly, disappointment lacing his tone as Harry squirmed around making a sad noise in the back of throat upon hearing the disappointment in Louis’ words. “In fact, I think you’ll spend a few days in your ring.” Harry shook his head quickly, dread filling him up as he squeezed his legs shut with a whimper at the thought.

 

“Not the ring, I’ll be good, promise.” He pleaded, his hips bucking as Louis’ continued to work his hand over Harry’s cock at a teasingly slow pace, knowing exactly how much it drove the boy insane.

 

“No.” Louis said simply, stopping his hand completely and patting Harry’s thigh, indicating for him to get up. “Get it for me please.”

 

Harry huffed out in frustration, getting up anyways

to get the ring from the black box sitting in the back of the closet, walking back over to Louis once he had the plastic cock ring in his hand, sulking the whole time.

 

“Stop sulking and come here, or do I need to add another day?” Louis raised an eyebrow at the boy, sitting patiently as Harry shook his head quickly and handed the item over to his daddy.

 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Harry mumbled quietly, looking down at his feet as he waited for his punishment to begin so he could get it over with and go back to sucking his daddy’s cock.

 

“Come closer.” Louis huffed growing annoyed rather quickly at his stalling as he reached out and grasped a hold of Harry’s wrist tugging him closer and turning him back around so he could sit between his legs once more.

 

Grasping a hold of Harry’s cock once more, Louis began to slowly work his hand over it, enjoying the pretty noises that seemed to escape past Harry’s lips the longer he kept the torturous pace.

 

“Daddy.” Harry mewled, squirming around unable to help himself from keeping still as Louis seemed to simply ignore him, watching him squirm around before deciding to put the ring onto Harry’s leaking cock.

 

“It’s only a few days, then it’ll be off before you know it darling.” Louis soothed the boy, rubbing over Harry’s thighs gently before scooping him up and sitting him on the bed, looking over towards Niall and checking on the blonde seeing he was still fast asleep.

  
  


“That’s too long.” Harry grumbled, curling up on the bed next to Niall and wrapping an arm around the blonde gently, watching how he seemed to nuzzle into Harry in his sleep.

 

“Well, if you didn’t act like a brat then you wouldn't have this issue. Now hush,” Louis huffed growing sick and tired of Harry’s whining as he shuffled into bed and moved towards Niall’s other side, laying down and holding the boy close. “and go to sleep.”

 

_ That was that _ .

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Niall was bored.

Simply and utterly bored.

 

Although there was plenty of things that he could be doing, like cleaning up the pile of clothes on the floor or putting away all of his games he’d left out of their cases. But no, Niall decided that those tasks wouldn’t suffice. Instead, going through Louis’ things within his office seemed to help cure the boy’s inner boredom that he seemed to be suffering from.

 

It wasn’t like anyone was home. Harry having gone out to shopping with a couple friends of his while Louis was stuck at work being the CEO of the company he owned. So a little peak in Louis’ home office wouldn’t kill anyone...yet.

 

Walking down the long hallway, Niall shivered slightly in the loose sweater he was wearing and the pretty pink panties he wore underneath, his arms swinging gently by his sides as he moved towards the one door that he knew was usually kept off limits to both the boys. In one hand he held the silver key to unlock the door, seeing how Louis usually kept it locked unless he was in the office himself, knowing just how naughty the two could be if he didn’t lock it. Which was exactly what Niall was planning on doing, pushing the key into the lock and unlocking it with ease, pushing the door open and allowing himself to step inside.

 

Looking around Niall let his eyes study everything before he walked over towards the desk and plopped down in the chair, resting his feet on top of the wooden desk. Opening up the laptop sitting on top of the desk he turned it on waiting impatiently for it to fully load before typing the short password to get into it. Pulling up the desktop, Niall skimmed his eyes over the things that popped up, boring schedule documents and other business work documents that Louis kept on his desktop as well as Niall scrolled around before deciding to open the internet browser and snoop a little. In all honesty Niall was just simply curious as to what exactly Louis spent his time on in his home office whenever he’d work from home somethings during the week. Though those times were almost completely rare, and only happened when something was wrong with one of the boys, whether that be Harry or Niall being sick or injured in some way that prevented them from doing things on their own. It’s just how Louis was nowadays.

 

Once the browser appeared onto the screen Niall leaned closer towards the laptop and typed in a few words, searching around before coming across Louis’ emails and scheduling. This seemed to spark some form of interest within Niall as he skimmed over the endless list of email after email before one caught his eyes and perked his curiosity. Reading the document, Niall’s eyes widen slightly at how many hours he’d be working the next two months, a frown dancing along his lips as the omega let out a huff at what he was reading. It was simply unfair of Louis to spend so much time working himself to grave basically, when he could be spending more time with Harry or him. Although if Niall would’ve told Louis this it may have earned him a spanking so for now he’d keep it to himself. 

 

Typing some more, Niall skimmed over some of the other emails that had stood out to him, reading more about the schedule for Louis the following weeks to come as well as some kind of special event coming up too. Which made Niall raise in eyebrow at the way the email was written in a more formal tone, stating simply how it would be a grand opening banquet with food, music, and lots of socializing with the new company Louis would be signing on and taking the reigns over. It was interesting to say the least at the words written farther down the email, the words ‘ _ omega _ ’ and ‘ _ collared _ ’ seemed to have sparked something deep within him. As if his inner wolf had its ears perked up with the enticing idea of Louis taking him along and collaring him so that he could show Niall off to the other people there and their lovers as well.

 

It seemed to make an idea begin to form within the blonde’s mind as his lips curled up into a smirk, already planning it all out in his head. There wouldn’t be much to do really, simply butter Louis up and behave like the good little omega for him before getting straight to the point and asking the question. Although, the plan wasn’t exactly completely foolproof, there were still some flaws in his plan starting with Louis figuring out Niall not only was in his office but also snooping his emails and how suspicious it would be for him to suddenly have a change in personality so quickly and become well behaved. Which was something he tended not to do so well. Niall was just simply too stubborn, a poor listener, disobedient when he didn’t get his way (although he blamed that on Harry), and not like any of those ‘proper’ omegas were nowadays. He was different--unique Louis would say or maybe that was Harry, either way Niall just wasn’t like how society saw omegas to behave and look like. It just was against his nature to be some proper slave to some random alpha and do nothing more than cook, clean, and please said alpha’s every whim. That kind of lifestyle was just not for Niall if you asked him.

 

If you compared Niall to some  _ ‘proper’ _ omega you’d find that there would be a significant difference or contrast between the two. Firstly, Niall was loud and restless, something a proper omega was not, they were supposed to be quiet and dainty. Which clearly the blonde was not. Secondly, an omega is supposed to cook, clean, and do anything the alpha says without a single protest, which Niall definitely doesn’t do. Of course he cleans sometimes, cooks a few meals here and there, but for the most part he’s allowed to do the things  _ he _ wants to do instead of following orders from an alpha and not being allowed a say on his body or what he can and cannot do. Thirdly, Every three months there are what’s called ‘Omega Inspections’ which are for the most part a way for the government to say ‘hey we’re going to keep an eye on you all and make sure you’re being that proper omega like you should be’ and to have some sort of control dangling over omegas heads in society. It wasn’t a complete terrible thing per say but more of an annoyance than anything because that day meant Niall had to become something--no someone that he isn’t. He’s forced to put up some facade to please the government people and give them the notion that the omegas in society are doing something right for once instead of being rebellious, improper animals. 

 

There were also specified dates every year that everyone were told to take time off from to make sure that their inner wolves were satisfied and at peace with them. Something that Niall hasn’t exactly done for a while now, at least not since Harry had came into the picture and squeeze his way into their little pack that they had formed. Their wolves were welcoming, finding it pleasing to finally have a pack after all the moving and loneliness they had felt before, waiting for the perfect mates you could say. Speaking of which, if you’d--

 

“ _ Niall I’m back! _ ”

 

Niall sat frozen in the chair upon hearing the sound of Harry’s voice, quickly moving into action a second later as he closed the laptop quickly, moving off the chair and out of the home office before shutting the door and locking it once more. With the silver key in hand, Niall moved back to the bedroom quickly, stuffing the key into one of Louis’ drawers messily before flopping down on the bed with his phone and pretending to be reading something interesting right as Harry walked in.

 

“Hey, what’ve you been up to?” Harry asked as he set the couple bags down beside the bed, giving the blonde a warm smile. “Nothing bad I hope.”

 

“No, just lounging around, I slept mostly.” Niall lied flashing Harry a smile in return as he tilted head to watch the youngest put away what he’d bought from the shops when he was out with his friends.

 

“Sounds boring.” Harry stated simply, preoccupied with putting away what he bought before something seemed to catch his attention out of the corner of his eye.

 

Looking over Harry noticed something silver glimmering within the light. Taking a closer look he spotted something silver sticking out in the crack of one of Louis’ dresser drawers. Seeing that Niall was typing something on his phone, Harry pulled the drawer open more to see it was the silver key that unlocked Louis’ home office.

 

“Yeah, it was.” Niall said distractedly, typing out a cute text to Louis along with a sneaky picture of him in his pink panties.

 

With a smirk Harry closed the drawer completely, setting the now empty shopping bags aside and turning back towards Niall, his phone vibrating in his pocket with a new message but he simply ignored it for now. Of course he hadn’t really thought about the strong smell of Louis’ scent coming off of Niall, pushing it aside because they usually always smelt like each other. But the blonde seemed to have a stronger scent of Louis lingering on him, which was interesting because Louis was out at work and not home at all. Which meant one thing, and one thing only.

 

Niall broke one of the rules and went into Louis’ office without permission.

 

Sticking that piece of information into his the back of his thoughts, Harry moved towards the bed and crawled over to Niall and flopping down on top of him with a smile.

 

“I missed you.” Harry sang, listening to Niall squirm around and protest at the added weight on top of him from Harry before going completely pliant against the bed.

 

“I’ve noticed.” The blonde smirked slightly, slipping a hand down to cup Harry through his jeans just to be a tease. “Must of missed me a lot.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry thumbed over Niall’s lower lip gently wiping the smirk off his face quickly before reaching down to remove his hand. “I did, but I’m not allowed to touch.”

 

“Why not.” Niall huffed with a pout, not understanding what the point was as he moved his hand back. “Louis doesn’t have to know,” He insisted, fluttering his eyelashes up at Harry innocently knowing exactly what he was doing. “Please?”

 

“You know he’s not going to be happy if he finds out.” Harry stated unsure, knowing he couldn’t really say no to Niall when he used that innocent look on him. Louis on the other hand was a totally different story, known for saying no and being firm about it while Harry was more lenient than Louis when it came to Niall. “But fuck it.”

 

Gentle fingers card through blonde locks, tugging on the strands in a somewhat rough manner as Niall let out a soft gasp into the air. Soft lips press themselves against the blonde’s very own in a heated kiss full of desire and desperation, while Niall slips a hand down the other’s pants having one thing running through his mind.

 

“Off.” Niall grumbled, tugging on Harry’s stupidly tight skinny jeans until they were off completely and splayed out in a crumbled piled on the floor by the front of the bed along with the sweater the blonde was wearing.

 

“Wanna suck you off.” Niall looked up at Harry through his lashes, fawning innocence as the boy simply nodded his head in agreement, giving Niall what he needed to hear before slipping his hand around Harry’s cock and sliding the plastic ring off carelessly.

 

“Louis won’t even know a thing.” The blonde purred softly before getting down to business and wrapping his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, sucking on it as if it were a lolly and earning a low groan from the beta.

 

“Jesus, Ni c’mon.” Harry insisted quietly, lacing his fingers through the boys locks and giving them a sharp tug before pushing Niall down further until he reached the back of the boy's throat. “I know you can do better.” He mumbled out with a muffled groan as Niall hummed around his cock in agreement.

 

Starting off slow, Harry began to thrust into Niall’s mouth at a steady pace, his fingers curling in the boys blonde locks in a tight hold to keep him in place while he fucked into his mouth. Making sure to relax his throat, Niall allowed his mouth to open wider, his hands resting in his lap as he kept his eyes focused on Harry’s face while letting out a soft moan around the other's cock. Tugging on Niall’s hair, Harry listened to the loud whimper elicited from the omega as he fucked into the boy's mouth more roughly, chasing after his release that he was starved of for the past couple of days.

  
  


Looking up through his wet lashes Niall gazed at Harry, his own cock twitching between his legs as he allowed himself to be used for Harry’s own pleasure, his cheeks burning rosey from the thoughts that ran through his mind. With his hands resting on his own pale thighs, Niall slipped a hand down to palm at the hard outline of his leaking cock, his mouth preoccupied with sucking earnestly around Harry while the taller boy thrusted into the blondes mouth trying to chase after his release.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna-” Harry groaned softly as he pulled at Niall’s hair, shooting his load down the blonde’s throat before slowly pulling his cock out and thumbing over his bottom lip, forcing him to swallow the rest. “Did so good for me.” Niall preened at the praise, moving his hand quicker against himself before watching the knowing smirk begin to grace Harry’s lips.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Pushing away Niall’s hand, Harry pushed the omega onto his back before leaning forward and pulling the lacey pink panties down with his teeth, slipping the silky material off the boy and tossing it aside carelessly.

 

“Please.” Niall gasped lightly, his head tilting back while his hips lifted against Harry’s hands that seemed to wander over the boy's delicate skin, teasingly rubbing circles into the soft skin of Niall’s inner thighs. “Do something-anything.” He pleaded quietly, earning a low chuckle at his begging, but nonetheless Harry seemed to listen as he slid his hand lower before circling Niall’s hole with a finger, noticing how much slick the boy seemed to be producing with a low groan.

 

“So wet babe.” Harry mused with his lips curling into a smirk, his finger continuing to tease the blonde as he whimpered impatiently, hips bucking up with the need for more. “Bet it tastes good as well.” Leaning down Harry spread Niall’s legs further apart as his head dipped down to lap at the slick running down his inner thighs, moaning at the taste that invaded his senses with a desire for more.

 

“Haz please!” Niall cried out, unable to stop himself from releasing the pretty moans and noises of pleasure as Harry licked into him earnestly. “More!”

 

While the two were preoccupied with each other, both failed to hear the sound of the front door unlocking, the door opening and shutting quietly as footsteps made their way towards the room they were in. But the boys were too busy with each other that they jumped in surprise at the new voice that filled the room.

 

_ “Hello boys.” _

  
  



	2. Going Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! Or evening/morning, depending where ever you are.
> 
> I hope you all are having a great day so far, I know mines been a little bleh but I thought 'why not add another chapter', so here I am.
> 
> I'd also like to note that updates will be random or irregular, maybe even slow. When it comes to writing I am very perfectionist which leads to me being slow and critical of my writing, so apologies in advance!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> x M

_"Hello boys."_  


  
  
Both of them scrambled backwards, their heads snapping towards the door as Louis leaned against the door frame dressed in his usual work attire. 

 

“You’re home early.” Harry stuttered out, his eyes flicking over to meet Niall's before focusing back onto Louis’ leaning frame, his face void of any emotion as he raised an eyebrow.

 

“I am indeed; thought I would come and spend more time with my boys but it seems they’ve already spent enough without me.” Louis said nonchalantly, eyes studying the two before darkening as he noticed the cock ring lying carelessly on the floor. “I’d ask what you two have been up to today but I think I already know the answer.”

 

“We can explain.” Niall stated quickly, knowing the look on Louis’ face all too well as he had seen this many times before. 

 

“Mhm, go right ahead then.” The Alpha mused, blue eyes staring into Niall’s very own as he wiggled on the bed underneath his heated gaze.

 

“Well-I was just sleeping most of the day and then Harry came back from being out with friends and so I just wanted to cuddle cause I missed him but then it turned into something else.” Niall said in a rush, biting down on his lower lip gently at the slight lie he had told, feeling Harry slip a hand over his reassuringly.

 

“Is that so? Then do you care to explain why the key to my office is missing.” Louis questioned, anger underlining his tone as his eyes darkened further upon Niall’s cheeks flushing and his eyes averting towards the floor. 

 

“No.” Niall mumbled quietly while Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eyes with a knowing look, a bit surprised that he would lie to Louis’ face like that.

 

“No? Okay. I figured you’d say that.” Slowly taking off his tie, Louis began to walk over to the two sitting on the edge of the bed tilting their chins up for a moment to stare into their eyes before looking away and setting the tie onto the bed. “You know where to go then.” He said simply, watching as both of them rose from the bed quickly before heading towards a different room; he stopped Harry.

 

“I want to speak with you for a moment.” Gripping onto Harry’s arm gently Louis waited until Niall had left the room completely before speaking once more. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

 

“Niall went into your office today.” Harry blurted out, biting down on his lip as he watched as Louis simply smirked, brushing his thumb over Harry’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you darling for telling me, but I knew he did already, his scents all over the place.” Harry swallowed thickly, holding his gaze before watching as Louis pulled his hand away and grabbed his chin instead. 

 

“Here’s what's going to happen, I’m going to leave you here sitting in the corner on you knees and in position while I get Niall situated; then I’m going to come back and give you your punishment first. I expect you to be a good boy for me seeing as how you disobeyed my punishment for you already.” Louis instructed, dominance clear in his tone as Harry shivered under his gaze before nodding quickly.

 

“Words, please.” Harry wet his lips before seeming to melt under Louis’ heated look.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” The Beta whispered quietly, his hands twitching by his sides as Louis’ released his chin and thumbed over his lips gently.

 

“Good boy, now get into position please.” With that Louis moved away from the boy, not bothering to look back and make sure Harry was following his orders knowing all too well the boy would listen to him. 

 

Sitting on his knees nervously was Niall; within the corner of the room he was quite familiar with having been punished before many times. He absolutely despised the room, with it gray walls and soft carpet flooring and the large bed set on the far wall. But despite all of that Niall was nervous and curious as to what Louis would do, he knew the alpha was surely mad from the look in his eyes but he just wasn't sure how much he’d get this time around because of it.

 

Footsteps led to the room Niall was in, the blonde straightening up immediately with his hands clasped tightly behind his back while his head tilted downward towards the floor. Walking into the room Louis moved towards the closet filled with punishment items he’d use when the two boys were very naughty and bad. Picking out the soft material of the rope he’d bought a while back as well as a wooden paddle, he debated for a moment what else he wanted to do to the boy.

 

Meanwhile Niall anticipated what was going to happen, his ears perking at the shuffling going on behind him before feeling the lightest touch on a hand trailing down the arch of his back. The omega in him was disappointed with his actions that had led to him being punished in the first place, knowing he deserved whatever Louis was going to give him for breaking a rule.

 

“Stand.” Louis ordered in a bored tone, as Niall stood up quickly keeping his hand clasped behind his back.

 

“Get on the bed, arms above your head and legs spread.” Niall shivered at the thought of what Louis was going to do, walking over to the bed and crawling up onto it, lying on his back and getting into the position Louis instructed him to be in.

 

“Here’s what I’m going to do,” Louis started, picking the rope up and tying Niall’s wrists together before tying them to the bed frame. “I’m going to leave you here tied up, fill you up with a vibrator, and then I’m going to leave you like that until I’m finished with Harry do you understand?” The Alpha glanced up when he’d finished tying Niall to the bed completely, giving the blonde a stern look.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Niall said quietly, biting down on his lip as he tested the ropes for a moment before watching Louis as he walked back towards the closet and pulled out a vibrator and what looked like a cock ring, making the blonde whimper softly.

 

Walking back over to Niall, Louis set the items down beside the blonde before reaching over into the nightstand and grabbing the small tube of lube, pouring some over his fingers. Sliding a hand down between Niall’s spread legs, Louis pushed two fingers into the boy, working them at a quick pace so he could quickly get this done before moving on to handling the punishments for both boys starting with Harry first. 

 

“Please.” Niall whined impatiently, growing frustrated by his inability to move around how he wanted to as Louis continued to move his fingers at the teasingly quick pace for a moment longer before pulling his fingers out completely and lubing the vibrator up. 

 

“Hush, I don’t want to hear a word from you.” Louis said sternly, lining to the toy up before slowly pushing it into Niall, listening to the beautiful sounds escaping past the boy’s lips and filling his ears.

 

Once it was in all the way, the alpha flicked the toy onto the lowest setting for now, pulling away completely from the boy for a moment before returning with the cock ring and sliding it onto the blonde’s cock.

 

“No, no please!” Niall whined in protest, tugging on his restraints as the plastic ring was put into place, his head tilting to the side with a frustrated huff.

 

“Enough.” Louis brought his hand down on the boy's inner thigh, jolting the boy as he stilled immediately. “One more word out of you and I’ll add onto your punishment, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” The blonde whimpered softly, biting down on his lip to keep himself quiet while Louis gently rubbed over the boy’s thigh before getting up and heading out towards the door, moving along to deal with Harry now.

 

Situated on his knees, Harry stared firmly at the hazel colored wall, knowing how naughty he had been when he’d decided to break Louis’ orders. Although really, he couldn’t help himself when it came to the blonde, he was just always insatiable with him. 

 

Footsteps began to make their way into the silence of the room, causing Harry to straighten up and keep his eyes lowered as he strained to listen for the oldest. Silence blanketing the room for a moment before shuffling could be heard to his right, the presence of someone nearby filling his senses as he waited patiently for something to happen, Harry’s skin prickling with anticipation.

 

The hand on his hair caused a surprised gasp to escape his lips, going pliant as Louis gripped onto his long locks before tugging his head back to stare up at the man.

 

“I’m very disappointed with you, baby.” Louis sighed softly, his lips a firm line as Harry felt himself shrink at the words, not liking the feeling that he had disappointed his Daddy.

 

“I thought you could be a good boy and listen to what I say, but I guess not.” The oldest continued on, as Harry whimpered quietly at the disappointment dripping from Louis’ words.

 

“M’sorry Daddy.”  Harry mumbled quickly, his eyes boring into Louis’ as he was forced to looking up at the other by his hair, the grip only seeming to tighten for a moment before being released completely as Louis moved over towards the bed, sitting down upon it.

 

Patting his lap, Louis stared at the boy with a dark look in his eyes, beside him lying the wooden paddle he’d retrieved earlier when he had set up Niall in the other room. 

 

“Come here baby, come lay across daddy’s lap.” With those instructions ringing through his ears Harry began to crawl over to Louis on his hands and knees, climbing up and laying across Louis’ lap obediently. 

 

“Good boy.” Was all the praise Harry received, fingers running through his hair gently before pulling away and a hand reaching down to grasp a hold of his cheeks and land a few smacks to each cheek as a warm up. “Now I want you to remember your safe word baby, and keep in mind that if you need to color out then do so.” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry stated clearly, his head moved to the side as he waited patiently for his spanking to start, dreading it already as silence filled the air and nothing seemed to happen, but that quickly changed as Louis brought the wooden paddle down hard against his left cheek.

 

“Count.” Harry’s lips twisted into a grimace as he ignored the sting of the initial spank, the alpha bringing his hand down against with the paddle to spank the boy again in a quick succession, eliciting a small groan from the beta.

 

“One, two.” Stumbling over his words, Harry quickly rushed them out not wanting to add on to his punishment and disappoint Louis even more as the man continued on, although this time moving to the right cheek instead.

 

“Three, four.” Harry’s hands grasped fistfuls of the sheets, his words going softer as he winced on the fourth slap of the paddle, his eyes closing tightly whilst he struggled to remain still.

 

The next hit from the wooden paddle landed on the upper thigh, forcing a sharp gasp from the beta as he whimpered out the number, the hits continuing on and varying between hard to soft slaps on his arse. When Harry could simply not take it any more, his skin glistening with sweat and sobs wracking his body, Louis stopped and dropped the paddle to indicate that they were finished. Louis’ arms gently scooping the boy up and pressing little kisses against his cheek as he picked up the container of lotion to help soothe the curly haired boy’s reddened bottom.

 

“You did so good for me baby, I’m so proud of you.” Louis cooed softly, gently hushing the boy as his sobs started diminishing into quiet sniffles, his hands working the lotion on the boy’s bottom as painless as he could. “Such a good boy.”

 

“Mhmm.” Harry hummed, not completely with it as his hazy eyes blinked over at Louis before he squirmed against his lap, whining softly.

 

“Quit it, you’re going to hurt yourself even more.” Louis said gently, setting the lotion aside when he was finished and lifting the boy up off his lap and onto the bed instead. 

 

“Daddy,” Harry mumbled quietly, tugging on Louis to come closer as the alpha did so, running his fingers through the boy’s hair gently before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

“Need you to focus now love, come back to me. Can you do that for me baby?” Louis asked quietly as he waited a few minutes before Harry seemed to refocus on Louis, blinking a few times.

 

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled, curling up into Louis a bit with a wince before looking around curiously, still a bit out of it. “Where’s Niall?” The oldest stayed quiet for a moment before his lips curled into a smirk and he moved off the bed, gesturing for the boy to follow.

 

“Why don’t you follow me and find out for yourself.” Heading towards the door of the room, Louis led Harry down the hall and towards the room Niall was in, whimpers sounding from within the room as the two stepped inside and got a better view of what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: blueeyes-met-greeneyes


	3. Enticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!
> 
> I hope you all had a merry christmas, and have a happy new year as well. Sorry this is so far after the last chapter, I wanted to make sure everything was right and in check before I post. So on that note I hope you all enjoy the rest of your holidays and I'll see you later!
> 
> x M

 

_“Why don’t you follow me and find out for yourself.” Heading towards the door of the room, Louis led Harry down the hall and towards the room Niall was in, whimpers sounding from within the room as the two stepped inside and got a better view of what was going on._

 

Laying spread out on the bed was Niall, his skin glistening, his arms tugging against the soft material of the ropes as he whimpered pitifully for the frustrating need of release. His head snapped up at the familiar scent of the other two as he whined lowly in the back of his throat and squirmed more.

“Please-” Niall begged, his eyes boring into Louis’ before moving to meet Harry’s as he pleaded for the two to do something to him.

“I don’t know, I’d say you’ve been a naughty boy today.” Louis feigned casual, making his way over towards the bed where the blonde was laid out as he strained against his restraints vigorously with a whine. “Don’t think you deserve anything right now, princess.”

“I didn’t mean to! I was just bored, Daddy please.” Niall huffed in frustration, his eyes wet with tears as he clenched down on the vibrator and whimpered pitifully.

“No? If you didn’t mean it then you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Louis growled, situating himself onto the bed as he trailed a hand down to wrap around Niall’s cock, his thumb rubbing over the head persistently for a brief moment.

Niall let out high keen, his back arching off the bed and trembling as he gave the alpha a pleading look, struggling to squeeze his legs shut with a drawn out moan. It was becoming an inner battle with himself and his mind. Losing focus on what was really happening as everything started to become hazy around the edges. Feeling like soft cotton as Niall tipped his head back and bared his neck in hopes that that would get a reaction from his alpha but it did nothing of the sort.

“Baby.” Louis mused, fighting to restrain his inner alpha at the sight of his precious boy presenting himself submissively to him like he was. The only indication of how Niall was affecting him being the slim ring of color around Louis’ dilated pupils, dark with lust as they watched the boy hungrily as if he were his prey.

“Please!” Harry blinked slowly, still a bit frozen in surprise by his findings as he stood and watched the two interact for a moment before deciding to climb onto the bed, his fingers lacing in the blonde’s hair as he tugged Niall’s head back and surged forward to press their lips into a heated kiss to distract the faux blonde.

Meanwhile Louis continued to tease the needy boy, knowing for certain this wasn’t all the blonde would be getting of course. No, Niall definitely would be receiving a brutal punishment, although softened down a good bit because Louis did have a soft spot when it came to the boys. Who was he to deny his boy?

Breaking away from Harry’s lips Niall whined loudly and tried bucking his hips up, his eyes blazing an aqua blue for a moment before fixing them onto Louis. Not only was he desperate but also hungry with the desire to please and satisfy his mates, wanting them to touch him or do something at the very least. But instead they were driving him insane. Making his blood boil with the intense urge to touch them, mark them up perhaps as to show those that see his boys that they’re _his_ and not anyone else’s.

“Alpha please.” His voice cracked in the midst of his sentence, Niall staring at Louis with a wild look in his eyes before focusing on Harry once more. “Do something, anything.”

“That’s the thing though, isn't it?” Louis sighed softly, fixating his eyes onto the wrecked blonde as he pulled his hand away from his cock and instead towards his nipples, rubbing over the bud slowly. “It’s what you want, but not what I want.”

“Which is a shame,” Harry spoke up finally, his fingers trailing down the blonde's jaw before pressing two fingers into his mouth, watching as the boy began to suck on them eagerly. “Because you’re not the one in charge, _he_ is.” He tsked gently as an afterthought watching as Niall finally went pliant against the sheets of the bed, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead with sweat and limbs quivering with the need of release.

“So princess, I have an proposition for you.” Louis drawled on, tweaking the boy’s nipple harder and watching the way he seemed to tremble more at the painful pleasure it brought him. The thick, heavenly smell of the boy’s slick dancing across his sense and driving his inner alpha mad with it.

“You can either get edged for another hour or so and not be able to cum for a few days, or you’ll cum three times and get spanked with the metal ruler.” Niall stared wide eyed at Louis before moaning around Harry’s fingers and nodding his head quickly, the beta slipping his fingers out to allow the blonde to speak.

“Second.” The blonde stated quickly, the thought of not cumming being the worse option of the two as he arched into Louis’ touch, groaning softly before taking notice of Harry palming himself, his mouth watering.

“Is that your final answer, princess?” Louis questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the boy as Niall nodded his head vigorously and without hesitation.

“Yes please, Daddy.” Niall affirmed quickly, his eyes flicking between Louis’ own dark ones to Harry’s as they travelled down to Harry’s cock, licking his lips unconsciously at the sight.

Opening his mouth, Niall gave Harry a desperate look, waiting until he finally pressed the tip of his cock against his tongue before releasing a pleased sigh. In the meantime, Louis had trailed his hand back down to wrap around Niall’s leaking cock, his thighs damp with slick and abdomen messy with pre-cum that smeared onto Louis’ hand. Slipping the cock ring off the boy, Louis set it aside before working his hand over Niall’s cock at a fast pace, the vibrator set low where it was nestled inside the boy.

“Nngh.” Niall moaned helplessly around Harry's cock, not taking too long for the blonde to spurt onto his tummy and Louis’ hand, squirming in protest as the alpha continued to pump his cock.

“Haz darling, why don’t you fuck his mouth.” Louis hummed casually, though his eyes were dark and clearly he was affected by all of this, even if his tone stated otherwise.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled quietly, moving his hands to cup Niall’s head before pushing more of his cock in the boy’s mouth carefully and slowly thrusting into it.

Skin tingling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Niall trembled slightly as he looked up at Harry with wet eyes, his hips jerking from oversensitivity as Louis continued to pump a hand over his cock. Although his mind was a jumbled mess, filled with nothing but thoughts on pleasing the two to the best of his abilities, he still couldn't help but want to be disobedient.

Whining around Harry’s cock, Niall jerked from Louis’ firm grasp around his own length, unable to determine whether the attention on his cock was borderline overwhelmingly pleasurable or painful. Niall’s hands clenched on empty air while his throat relaxed more, allowing himself to take more of Harry with every thrust the other made.

With his hands gripping either side of the blonde's head, Harry thrusted into his mouth working himself towards his own release while Louis continued to tease the boys sensitive cock. The vibrator within him switching up a notch as Niall let out a drawn out moan, his limbs trembling slightly against the bed as Harry let out a grunt before spilling down the blonde’s throat. Swallowing quickly, Niall struggled for a moment before sputtering once Harry removed his cock from between his lips. Taking big lungfuls of air Niall stared wide eyed at him, sucking gently on the thumb that grazed over his lips tenderly.

“Gonna cum for me, princess? Make a mess all over your tummy for Daddy.” Louis stated gently, his hand persistent around the head of Niall’s cock while the other toyed with the vibrator stuffed within the blonde. A fiery wave crashing over the boy like a tsunami as the pressure began to build up gradually.

“Daddy.” Niall sobbed out, his back arching as much as his restraints and the weight of Harry would allow as his hips bucked into Louis’ hand, spurting a little less than before onto his stomach and Louis’ hand, trembling through the aftershocks. “Can’t.”

“I think you can baby, you know your safeword if you need to use it.” Louis soothed the boy, his fingers sliding down the length of his cock before traveling down to the vibrator and pressing it up into the blonde more firmly as he fucked him with it, switching it off to relieve the boy somewhat.

“Plea-” Niall cut off with a sharp gasp, long fingers stuffing themselves into his mouth and sufficiently quieting the boy as he released a throaty moan, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Look at you, already being such a good boy.” Harry praised, his eyes darkening more as he watched the blonde suck on his fingers, pulling at his restraints weakly before going pliant on the bed. “Our good boy.”

Niall preened at the praises, hips jerking slightly with a pained moan at the persistent rubbing of the round plastic against his prostate. His fingers clenching and unclenching on the empty air as he could do nothing more but stare up at the beta and just take what all he could.

“One more princess, all we need is one more and then we’re done baby.” Louis soothed the blonde omega, his fingers sneaking up to wrap loosely around the restrained boys cock, working it over at a slow pace whiles the vibe continued to press against his prostate. “Been such a good boy for us.”

Niall came suddenly with a whimper, his body jerking through the painful yet pleasurable waves of his orgasm before lying limply against the sheets of the bed, head lolling to the side. Pulling the plug out carefully, Louis tossed it aside before moving to untie the knots binding Niall to the bed, tapping Harry’s hip gently to indicate for him to help as they both finished up before scooping the boy up.

“Niall love, you were such a good boy. Took your punishment so well, darling.” Louis praised, his fingers gently massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing within them once more while Harry rubbed a hand over the pale skin gently as a grounding tactic.

“Did really good, Ni.” Harry purred softly, his lips brushing the smooth skin of Niall’s cheek before moving to peck his lips while the blonde recovered from his punishment, heart still sluggish beneath his pale skin. “So proud of you.” He nosed gently at the base of Niall’s neck, inhaling slowly to engulf himself with Niall’s scent.

“How long are you going to let him be like this?” Harry asked quietly, petting the blonde's arms as Louis pondered his question before a serious look crossed over onto his face.

“Most likely about ten or so more minutes, depending on how he feels when I bring him up.” Louis gives Niall’s hair gentle tugs, playing with it for a moment before glancing over at Harry once more. “I’ll take him to the bedroom then, he’ll most likely sleep for the most part, which will help since these sheets are disgusting right now and need changed.” The man shrugged, his lips curling a bit with disgust before he paused and listened to the boy slowly starting to come up after a while.

“Mm.” Niall’s head lolled to the side, burying his face into Louis’ side with a soft hum, still very out of it for the most part but beginning to get out of that omega space he’d go into.

“There you go, my good boy.” Fingers threaded through his blonde locks, the brown roots starting to show more as Louis played with his hair a little longer. “Want you to come up for me when you’re ready princess.”

It was quiet then, the only sound being the gentle breathing coming from Niall as he finally shifted after a moment, blue eyes blinking open as they stared at the man. Harry having left the room momentarily before coming back with a water bottle and banana in hand, crawling up on the bed and setting the two items down on the side table.

“Lou?” Niall mumbled, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he pressed into the gentle hand caressing his cheek.

“Yes, baby?” Louis’ lips curled into a warm smile, thumbing the pale skin of Niall’s cheek for a moment before travelling down to graze over the spot between his neck and shoulder where his bond mark stood out proudly.

“I love you.” Blinking up at Louis dazedly, Niall flashed him a dopey smile before his eyes focused in on Harry, lighting up with happiness at the sight of his two favorite people showering him with attention and praises. “And Haz.” A soft yawn escaped Niall’s lips then, the blonde turning his face more into Louis’ side as the omega within him preened at being the center of attention.

Picking the water bottle off the nightstand Louis propped the blonde up some, uncapping the drink and bringing it to the boy’s lips, making him drink half before setting it aside and grabbing the banana. Despite Niall’s whines of protest, he managed to get him to eat it all before allowing him to relax into the embrace of both Harry and Louis himself.

“You’re such a sweet boy, can you come back up for me fully sweetheart?” Louis cooed quietly, keeping up with his gentle rocking for a moment before he waited patiently for Niall to rise up to the present more, being very attentive to any sudden changes in the omega that could possibly happen.

“Lou.” Blinking up at Louis, Niall stared at the older man with a guilty look on his face, his hand searching out for Harry’s as he grasped a hold of it tightly to help ground himself. “I’m sorry for going into your office without permission.” He whispered quietly, eyes lowering as a hand lifted his chin immediately in protest.

“It’s alright darling, I’m not mad.” Louis soothed, hearing the slight tremble in Niall’s voice and the wave of guilt through the bond. “Not mad at all.” Running his hand over the boy’s back, he gently rubbed small circles into the pale skin as the boy arched into Louis’ touch, absolutely craving it.

“You’re not?” Niall asked in a small voice, allowing himself to be coddled by both of his favorite people as he leaned back into Harry’s hand while pressing into the soft motions of Louis’.

“No baby, I’m not.” Harry watched the exchange with a small smile, feeling relieved that everything was ending on a more pleasant note, the warmth of Niall’s skin radiating on his hand as he gave the blonde’s hip a brief squeeze.

“I just wish you’d have been more honest about it than lying straight to my face is all darling, but it's all over now so don't worry about it any more. Okay?” Louis explained carefully, his fingers threading through the omega’s hair in a loving manner while the boy bit his lip in thought, glancing up with innocent eyes.

“I’m sorry for lying, Lou.” Sighing softly, Niall nuzzled into the smooth expanse of tan skin revealed from Louis’ shirt beginning to creep up. “I won’t do it again, I swear.” Niall stated firmly, his eyes beginning to flutter shut from exhaustion as he struggled to keep them open.

“I’ve told you before silly, It’s okay. Now, how about a nice hot bath, hm?” Louis began to shift Niall around, carefully moving him into a sitting position as he murmured instructions into Harry’s ear, earning a small nod in return as Harry lifted Niall up easily and took him into the bathroom, leaving Louis to clean up.

“Bubbles, please?” Yawning, Niall gave Harry a pouty look, earning a fond smile in reply as Harry couldn't help but abide by his wishes, making sure the water was borderline pleasantly hot and filled with lavender scented bubbles that wafted through the thickening air.

“Anything for you.” Harry said sweetly, lifting the blonde up and helping him into the tub, waiting patiently for him to get situated before climbing in as well and fitting himself behind Niall.

“Thank you, Hazza.” Niall pressed a sloppy kiss to the man's’ cheek, watching the hint of pink that began to spread throughout his face for a moment before letting out a soft giggle.

It was quiet then, the only sound in the air being the quiet howl of the wind against the outside walls of the home. Time was slowly passing by, Niall’s head turning into Harry’s neck and breathing in the soothing scent of his mate. The brush of the washcloth startled him briefly, before Niall fell pliant against the care he was receiving from Harry. With the residue of what had happened earlier washing away into the gradually cooling water that seemed to quiet the tinges of pain that trickled up Niall’s spine.

“Hey Haz,” Niall started off, his eyes focusing in on the small dent in the wall across from them, with the memory of when Harry had slipped on the old tile floors and bumped into it, listening to the soft hum from Harry. “Did you know about the work party coming up?” Looking up towards Harry’s face Niall tilted his head back to search for any signs of something.

“What, no. There’s a work party coming up?” Harry said in confusion, eyebrows furrowing the way they do when he’s not quite sure what is being said as Niall hummed and nodded his head.

“It was in an email I read.” Niall replied, licking his lips as he thought back to the email, his inner omega trembling with the desire for Louis to take him to it, so that he could show how good of an omega he could be.

“An email from when you were in Louis’ office?” Harry questioned, dropping a hand down to rest on the meaty flesh of Niall’s thigh, feeling the tremor that ran through the blonde.

“Maybe, why?” Niall turned to look at Harry with a confused pout, sensing the hint of disapproval in his words as he studied Harry’s face suspiciously. “He would've brought it up at some point anyways, what’s the big deal.”

“Snooping through someone else’s emails is not only rude but disrespectful. Does Louis even know you’ve gone through his emails?” Harry’s face morphed into the look he gets when Niall’s been naughty or there’s a serious discussion about to happen. Just by the blush starting to creep up onto Niall’ face he could already see that Louis most likely doesn't know he’d gone through his emails only that he’d been in the office.

“No..” Niall mumbled, answering his hunch that Louis in fact doesn't know at all, and should probably know sooner or later. “But I was going to talk to him about it in a few days.” He added on quickly, eyes blinking up at Harry innocently as he kept on with the pouty look.

Sighing softly, Harry watched Niall for a moment longer before eventually caving and nodding slowly, the hand resting on his thigh slipping away.

“Alright, you have three days to tell him yourself or else I will, and you know how much he dislikes me telling him things that _you_ need to discuss with him.” Harry decided, giving Niall a stern look while the other nodded his head quickly in agreement, the water of the gradually cooling bath splashing around as Niall shifted around to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, thank you!” Niall curled against Harry with a content sigh, a small smile adorning his face as he gripped onto one of Harry’s hands and rubbed his cheek against the mans shoulder. “I promise I’ll tell him soon, don’t worry Haz.” He had a plan forming. Knowing full well that there was no way Niall could tell Louis without getting into more punishments for snooping. So that left only one thing to do. Drop subtle hints towards the event and hope Louis would catch on to what he was trying to show him, tell him.

It was quiet after that, the gentle glide of a washcloth cleaning over Harry’s skin and washing the residue of their activities away into the cooling water. They sat there for a moment longer, before Harry decided it had been long enough as he scooped the blonde up and lifted him out of the bathtub. Getting out himself to grab a towel and dry the both of them off, careful of the sensitive areas on Niall’s small frame before leading him out towards the bedroom where they were met with a precious sight.

Laying back on their bed was Louis, tired from the day of stressful working as the head boss man of the job. Curled beneath the soft blankets Niall had picked out long ago and his head resting against his arm. It was definitely a sight they both hardly get to see, the man usually hiding this side of himself away from the outside public eye. Louis’ hair lying flat against his forehead and slightly in his eyes while his chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. It was clear that the man was exhausted. Working most of the day every week with a handful of time spent on his two favorite boys was simply tiring. New sheets were put onto the bed, the flash of silver metal resting on the side table to their left as Harry took notice of it but otherwise stayed quiet.

“You want to feel pretty darling or no?” Harry questioned the blonde quietly, keeping his voice low as to not awaken the sleeping man lying on the bed. His hands scavenging through the top drawer of the dresser on the far wall to the right, feeling the silky material of panties as he held up a baby blue pair with a lace trim. Inspecting the pair before turning towards the blonde who sat on the edge of the bed, his blue eyes studying them with a calculated look before Niall nodded his head in approval.

“Yes please, Harry.” Licking his lips Niall held a hand out to take the pair, slipping them over top of the pale smooth skin of his thighs and onto his hips. Niall thumbed over the lace trim at the top, little white bows on either side of the panties as his insides squirmed with delight, inner omega rumbling its approval at the feminine gesture.

“Hey Hazza,” Niall started off carefully, worrying his bottom lip as he pinched it between two fingers while letting his eyes roam over Harry who was slipping into a pair of briefs. “Can I ask you a question?” He continued unsurely, fidgeting on the bed while his body protested slightly at the sudden movement.

“You just did, but go ahead Ni.” Harry’s lips quirked into a cheeky grin, dimples appearing as Niall became entranced with them for a moment before a scowl adorned his own lips as he shook his head with a huff. “What do you need?”

“Is Louis going to spank me still?” Niall asked quietly, his eyes flickering back towards the sleeping man as he watched the slow rise and fall of every breath. It had been on his mind for a while now. The mere idea of the cool metal sinfully pressed onto his pale skin had Niall’s mind reeling with a mixture of curiosity as well as that slight sliver of worry. The man has never done something like this before, sure he’s used a wooden ruler but this time was different. It wasn’t just some wooden ruler, it was a metal one that was sure bring some form of impact onto him if used.

“I’m not sure.” Harry confessed carefully, reaching out to graze his fingers against the flush blooming on Niall’s pale cheeks, the need to comfort the boy slowly rising with every passing minute as his scent begun to waft through the room faintly. “But I think he’s decided against it for now.” Tugging the omega closer to himself, Harry wrapped his long arms around the blonde and gently rocked them back and forth, head resting near his bond mark he’d left on the pale skin.

“Yeah.” Niall let out a small yawn, eyes drooping sleepily as the weight of everything that happened began to take its toll on him. Exhaustion running its course as Niall rested his head against Harry’s shoulder for a moment, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Cuddles please?” He mumbled, feeling the weight on the bed shift as everything tilted on its axis, now laying down on the big bed of theirs. Niall could feel both presence of his mates, lips curling into a pleased smile as he curled up between the two men. The warmth of an arm draping along his waist while a hand rested on his upper thigh, barely grazing the silky material of his panties poking through the shirt that was far too big for him.

There was a peaceful silence that filled the air of the room after that, everyone satisfied in their positions on the bed as Niall purred quietly against both of the men. His head drifting against Harry’s shoulder while one of Niall’s hands moved to grab at Louis’, the man unconsciously intertwining their fingers together in his lips, snuffling a bit. A small noise escaped his lips, dipping his face into the dip of Niall’s back as the alpha calmed some at the familiar sweet scent that filled his senses. Feeling satisfied by the steady purr coming from his omega and quiet rumble from his other mate, Louis pressed more against Niall’s back before relaxing into the mattress of the bed and letting himself drift further into the realms of sleep. Everything fading away into white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: blueeyes-met-greeneyes


End file.
